Only time will tell
by Tinkerbellandtwilight
Summary: Jacobs week has been terrible, its nessies first week of high school but every thing is okay onec he sees those big brown eyes he is slowly realising he is falling in love with. RAtING IS SET AS M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! read and review firsfan fic :D
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it me tinkerbellandtwilight and this is my first fan fic i have recently decided after reading many storys on hear to achualy wright one and boy have i got my work cut out for me! kay so two things i need from u guys 1:REVEWS! i love em so keep them coming and second your help with the story i want all u guys to help me wright it and sorry for spelling mistakes i have a lerning disorder and i have a hard time spelling . so thanks again for achualy reading my story it means alot, but ill leave you to reading now :D**

**love u all long time 3**

Jakes pov

Nessie has been my life from the first time i seen those big brown eyes of hers when she was born. since then to nessie i was her big brotherly figure and now im her best friend as she is mine,but latly i have been feeling diffrent around her. Its hard to keep what i now think of her from edward her very over protective father who did i menchon READS MINDS! Nessie grows at an increddible speed wich has somthing to do with her mother (bella) being human when she was born and being concived with a vamp, she a hybrid hafe vamp hafe human,and thats what makes her speacle

Today im going too see nessie for the first time in a week since she started at forks high school. I dident thinnk she needed to go to school she alredy nows more than the teachers for gods sake her first book was withering hights by willum shakesper, but edwerd and bella wanted her to have the "Expirince" of high school.

I walked in the door and imedetly bombarded with a great big bear hug from that girl i lov so much."hey hunn, i missed you ! Did you knoe its been a week? God did i say i missed you?" stupid why must i be such an idot. but all she did was say that she really missed me too andi swear i could have heard her mumble "more than you could ever now" and giggle. what the hell did she mean by more than you could ever know thes last few days have been living hell without decided to go on a walk like we usualy do. We walk in silence for awile but i cant stand it any more i brake it with "soo, how was school do youlike it?" and she said "yeah i guess but i would much rather spend my day with you" Damn she wants to spend her day with me thats awsom! "aww thanks ness thats how i would rather you spend ur days too but u know edward and bell, haha"

We countinued to jibber jabber on and made our way back home we ate dinner that was made by esme and then ihad to go to do patrole.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys it me andi want to say thanks for reading it and i will make it longer next time like i have said before this is my first fan ficton so pleass no haters 3**

**love u long time 3**

nessies pov

i hadent see jake for a whole week and this week has been hell. Jake is my best friend and i want to be more than friends but i dont think he dose so i havent said anything. We hang out alot and jake has now me since i was a baby, and now he loooks diffrent to me more like a man than the boy i used to see him as like: i just noticed he's really hot and somtimes if he weres a tight tee shirt if he weres on at all you can really see how buff he is and his russet skin tone contrasst really well with his white teeth and his eyes are amazing.

Me and jake went for a walk like always, then we went home and it was late and he had to go do patrole,the only down side of having a shape shifter as a best friend.i really wanted to spend more time with him but he promessed to sneakin to my room tonight (to talk untill i fall asleep)

that night jake come just as he promessed. we talked about what i did at school and my new friends,and when i got tirerd i fell asleep in his arms . i dreamed of him that night.

the next morning i woke up with his arms still raped around me. his warmth was comforting, i turnd to look at him but he woke up and smiled. " Damn ur dad gonna be pissed, iv never fell asleep with you before i must have really been tierd.". "aww jake it alrighthe wont kill you he knows what you mean to me, plus i dident mind ur warmth is comforting". i wish i could tell him also that i loved him and wanted him to sleep with me every night but i couldent do that. "ness, it was just as comforting to have you in my arms as i sleep, ur cool temp feels good on my skin."

jakes pov

last night i was talking to ness in her bed and we fell asleep i have never fell asleep with her because her dad would kill me, but damn it felt good she makes me feel cold and its great. her sent is intoxacating and only makes me want tobe around her all the time. we thoght quick i left the window and i came in thru the frount door but i bet edward new. He dident say anything well me and ness ate breckfast or try to kill me,wich is good. maby he dident care i mouthed to ness. After weate we went down to first beach down in la push away from her father. "sowhat happent last night did...never mind" damn why did she have to make this so hard " No tell me i wanna know, you can tell me anything don be embaressed". "well you now last night when we fell asleep well in the middle of the night you put your arms around me, and..." oh god she dident feel it. "aww man ness im sorry if icreeped you out i was sleeping i dident mean t-" she cut me off "No jacob i wanted to say it feelt right, like i was always ment to be in your arms its the only place i feel complete". HOLY SHIT she loves mee!

we sat in silence for awile and let it sink in. then she all of a suden said "Jakey why dose it feel that way?" umm what could i say will edward kill me damnit if he dosent bella will. But i cant nnot tell her she calledme jakey and she only calls me that when she really wants somthing. "well, you know at the bonfires that we go to downhere?" she awnserd with a simple yes. "Well you know the imprinting story right" she nodded "the moment i looked at you ness when you were born whatever happend before that simply dident matter to me anymore" i took a big breath here go's nuthing " all that mattered was you,Your my imprint nessie...". She looked up at me and smiled and her eyes were glassed over,she was crying but happy tears!

"jacob, i have alwaysed loved you but 3 months ago well you were watching me play piano i think i just might have fallen in love with you... but if you dont love me back thats alright" LOVE HER BACK im in god damn love with her! "Ness, 4 months ago i feel in love with you"

She just jumped up spun around and cryed happy tears and i did the same. when we finaly sat down, she put her hand on myface and told me in her specile way to kiss her,And i did.

I leand downand kissedher softly on the lips. She smiled, and said "well we better get home and get telling them over with. I really dident wantto leave but she was right we miswell do it now and if i die god bless me for trying.


End file.
